Currently, in the field of radiation security inspection, the analysis of an X-ray image is merely performed by dual-energy material recognition, wire resolution, penetration test or the like. These approaches often provide the security staff with understanding of the lowest level of cargoes, such as composition of the material of the cargoes, shape of the cargoes or the like. However, such problems as “whether the cargoes comply with the clearance of cargoes,” “where is the region liable to secrete collection,” “whether it is abnormal to transport the cargoes by the company to that country in this period of time,” “what is the small pile of cargoes set aside,” or the like cannot be answered. At present, these problems can only be answered depending on rich experience of the security staff and closer scrutiny of content of the image by the security staff. With the increase of the throughput of the customs, it is an inevitable trend to find an intelligent solution.